immortal love
by Universe15
Summary: Love is complicated, suffered and delicate, if you add an inherited romance and a curse things could get out of control. Now Heath and Abbey will have to learn to cope with the problems that have returned from the past and in the process prove that they are for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** this is my first story of monster high thanks to aletuki01 for helping me and this is the introduction and this is the English version, use a Google translator to translate the story into English.

* * *

**Introduction**

Many years ago In the ancient Italian city of Verona, there lived two noble families, among which there was a mortal enmity. One family was that of the Montescos and the other was of the Capuletos. Romeo, a brave and handsome young man, was the heir of the Montescos. Romeo was in love with a lady named Juliet, the only daughter of Capulet, but the young Romeo was filled with sadness when he fell in love with the daughter of the man who was his father's mortal enemy.

Family conflicts aside, one night, both young men swore mutual love and planned to join in marriage. Whatever happened.

The consummation of their marriage was carried out in secret, from now on both lineages would have to learn to live together because the lovers had already sworn eternal love….

Such a show of love was exotic for the beautiful goddess Aphrodite, creator of such a coveted feeling. Since it all started she had been in the front row since Olympus in order to see the two in love.

Seeing in the terrible situation they were because of fights between families, he decided to intervene so he could continue enjoying such a beautiful romance. Being so kind, I give them some relics so that they can communicate and meet no matter what restrictions they put on them.

Finally the misfortune fell on the couple, because only death could separate them, being Juliet the first to die and then be accompanied by Romeo. The noble and strong love that both professed was terminated, the moon and the stars being the only witnesses of such deep affection that they gave each other

Afflicted the goddess, seeing such a terrible outcome, she asked for help from a magician named Merlin to enchant the relics. Aphrodite knew very well that Romeo and Juliet were worthy of reincarnating so the spell on the objects would help the young lovers to meet again, bringing them together again in marriage.

**end of introduction**

* * *

**author's note:** what do you think about them? I'll see when I publish the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Here is the second chapter and I thank Aletuki01 again for helping me and I used a translator to translate it from Spanish to English.

* * *

A beautiful day presented itself again, the sun was shining splendidly over Monster High, one of the most famous schools for monsters.

It was around noon and the halls of the institute were empty, since most of the students were taking class, outside the building a mysterious subject with raincoat was hanging around.

-I finally found you Juliet -said the stranger, who was carrying a bright tiara in his right hand

**Later**

There were Frankie, clawdeen, Draculaura, cleo, lagoona, Ghoulia and abbey leaving what looked like their last class before lunch.

\- Finally lunch time! - Draculaura exclaimed

-uff one more minute in class and I would have died of boredom- commented with annoyance Cleo

-hahaha don't you think you're exaggerating a little Cleo? -said Frankie in his usual cheerful tone

They continued with their talk as they walked to the school canteen, where they tasted their precious lunch.

The girls interrupted their talk by perceiving the presence of Espectra who suddenly appeared

-Hey did you hear that there will be a new student? -asked the ghost catching everyone's attention.

-Are you going to see a new student? - Frankie asked, no doubt that was not expected.-Wow that is good news I just hope he is a good person.

-Well, I hope it is not a mummy.- Cleo commented.- There is only room for a royal person

-ahaah- issued Ghoulia.

"It's true Goulia will have to host a welcome party," said Clawdeen.

-Sounds good, but don't you think we should know him first?

The bell was heard, announcing that again the students had to resume their classes

-It's time to go to class -said abbey

-we must hurry if we want to arrive on time- exclaimed Frankie in time when they left the dining room

-It is true that I forgot my book in the locker, I must go for it- Abbey said with anguish.- it would be better if you go ahead or arrive late because of me

-Okay, but don't take long, Clawdeen recommended.

Abbey nodded, thanking her friends for her concern, headed swiftly to her locker, and after removing her book she left for the classroom where she would take her next class.

She was so distracted to arrive as soon as possible to the salon, that she did not realize the presence of another person coming in her direction. Both inevitably collided, causing the things that each held to unfold on the floor.

-I'm so sorry, I was distracted -said Abey, helping him lift the things he was carrying

He had almost lifted everything, only one object was missing which was a tiara. Said tiara caught his attention and without thinking he approached her, took her in his hands and the object began to emit an intense glow.

The boy with whom Abbey had collided watched the reaction that the tiara had to the contact with the girl. Without wasting time and not to risk, I shorten the distance that separated him from her.- I thank you for helping me but can you give it to me? -Said the stranger extending his hand

-Eh ... Sure, l-I'm sorry-he apologized as he returned the object.

The boy took the tiara and left for his class, Abbey realized then that he had already taken a long time and imitating the action of the young man left in the same way.

Inside the classroom, the teacher explained to her students the topics that would most likely come in the next exam, the classroom door opened revealing Abbey

-Oh but it is Miss Bominable- exclaimed the teacher- is late- I emphasize

-I'm so sorry teacher -he said embarrassed

"I hope it's the first and last time, take a seat." Abbey sat down with her friends who wondered why it had taken so long, without giving time for explanations the class went by normally. Slight knocks on the door interrupted the class again.

-Who will it be this time? -Kindergrübber went to the door, meeting the director Buenasangre accompanied by a young man. After exchanging some words with her, he closed the door, but not before letting the boy through..

-Well class this is a new student, his name is Abel, he is a magician who comes from the exchange of a school of magic-I present Mrs. Kindergrübber

-Hello-Abel said shyly

"I hope you get along with him," commented the teacher, "take a winged seat of Miss Bominable," he said pointing to an empty winged place of Abbey

Heath, of course, did not like the idea, it was something he did not like about it, and he would not tolerate the "new boy" trying to steal Abbey's attention, who looked at him strangely because he was the same boy with the one who had crashed minutes before.

After finishing the class, all the boys left the classroom. Abel then took the opportunity to speak with Abey.

-Hey ... hello it's me again- he said a little friendlier than before.

-ah hello-Abbey said without much encouragement but without sounding impolite.-Tell me something happens? - Abbey unintentionally, I look into his eyes and he also looked at her little by little, Abbey's eyes turned violet. From a distance, Heath looked at them, feeling a pang of jealousy at once, noticing how they looked at each other.

\- "But why should I care if they look at each other or not?" - He said to himself and then left leaving them alone

**In another place, later**

"Hi, Abbey, what were you doing with the new boy?" said Draculaura. Clawdeen, frankie and lagoona accompanied them

"Well, you will see…. he and I are already boyfriends," said Abbey, surprising everyone.

-But he just entered! How can they be boyfriends so fast? -Said frankie still not believing what she heard

"But didn't you like Heath?" Draculaura asked.

-Abbey I look at each one.- He is just a friend, I don't see anything else in him- was his brief answer

-But Abbey….-Clawdeen said

-That's the way-short Abbey who still had violet eyes. The particular tone with which he expressed himself did not give them a good thorn, however the girls did not want to inquire further and continued talking about something else, thinking that maybe it was not a good time for her.

A few meters away, the girls were observed by Abel who was hidden among some trees

-That's my dear Juliet, very soon I will get more power than ever and you will die -said Abel.

"I must go," said Abbey and without wasting time or giving any explanation, he left.

\- Do you think he is well? - Frankie expressed in a worried tone

-I don't know but it's better to leave her alone for a moment, although I find her way of acting strange- Clawdeen added

Soon Heath made an appearance.

-Hey monsters have not noticed something strange in Abbey -heath said.

-Yes, Abel's girlfriend was his, and that's weird since Abel has just arrived. Are you jealous? - Clawdden asked with a sneer.

-I'm not jealous, but how is it that they are boyfriends? -heath said pretending indifference. Of course the others would not swallow that facet of the boy, so they laughed a little.

"We don't know, but Heath is right there is something strange about her," Frankie said seriously.

**A week later.**

The spell that Abel had on Abbey became stronger, before its period of duration did not exceed a few hours, hours that ended up leaving a strong headache for the young woman. Now its prolongation was greater, lasting days or even weeks.

On the other hand, the girls, despite having stayed out of the situation, could not help feeling mistrustful about Abel, the young man was becoming extremely possessive of Abbey. The first to notice the changes was Heath who was initially accused of jealous, however the thing was changing when Abel prevented Abbey from getting too close to her friends.

Thus the first month had passed since Abel had entered the school, the last day of the month of autumn Abel went on to the next facet of his plan.

Both were in the side boxes of the institution, because being these very lonely no one would witness what he was about to commit - Very well Abbey put this-order, giving him the tiara with which he had arrived at school the first day. Of course, under Abel's control, Abbey did not resist and obeyed without a joke.

Seeing the bright object on the girl's head, Abel began to recite a spell, which began to absorb Abbey's vital energy. The silver hair was losing strength minute by minute, to the point where it was impossible for him to stand.

-Finally, you will soon die and no one can stop your imminent end.- Abel will smile maliciously, shortening the distance that separated him from the unconscious Abbey.-It is a pity that one of the most beautiful monsters of Monster High has to go through this .-I comment in a burlesque way.

Heath was hanging around the side gardens, lately he had preferred to spend his free time in that place so he could clear his mind, without a doubt Abbey had occupied much of his thoughts.

Around a corner, Heath saw a faint Abbey and his new mortal enemy, Abel who laughed in an unhinged manner

"Hey you, what the hell have you done to Abbey!" He shouted as he ran to them.

He knelt to check the girl, completely ignoring the other.-Abbey wakes up.-I try to revive her by shaking her. -Abbey please don't give up.

Seeing that his attempts were useless, he gently deposited her again on the floor and, without containing his growing fury, pounced on Abel, who disappeared before he touched him.

The young man fell to the ground, seeing that the very coward had fled again focused on the girl, and repeating the previous attempt to wake up. When he saw that Abbey did not respond, it occurred to him to take his pulse, as a few months ago the gym teacher had taught them.

When he did not feel the pulsations of the Heath girl, he left every attempt to revive her, remained motionless and his eyes darkened. Abbey was dead, it was the only idea that furrowed his mind, in vain he tried to contain the tears of fury and guilt that swirled in his orbs.

She blames her for not preventing Abbey from interacting with that subject as long as she doesn't seem jealous of her friends, and is furious about the damn who had borne her to it.

A glow was present in front of the boy, this very much in spite of him I look forward realizing the presence of another being.

"Hell, I think I'm too late." I mention in frustration, when I see the scene in front of me.

-Who are you supposed to be? said heath with restrained rage

-Hi my name is Dimitry -said the stranger-I come looking for Abel

**To be continue…**

* * *

**author's note:** what do you think


End file.
